Saint Seiya, Thémis
by PeJ
Summary: Depuis la disparition de Seiya et Athéna après la mort d'Hadès, les chevaliers de bronze restent inactifs, sans but fixe. Jusqu'à ce que de curieuses réapparitions viennent perturber leur quotidien...
1. Prologue

Pilote : ou bref résumé des antécédents de ma fanfic

La bataille d'Hadès se termina par la disparition de tous les chevaliers d'ors deavnt le mur de lamentation et la "mort" de Seiya dans les bras de sa déesse, saori Kido.  
Tous les autres chevaliers regagnèrent leurs lieux de repos, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki.  
Dorénanvant ils n'espirent qu'à la tranquilité, trop de batailles, trop de combats ... mais la bataille contre les dieux est elle réellement finie.  
Et ... quelle est la vraie justice, celle qui régit tout homme, tout Dieu.  
Car, si il y en a une, elle doit etre impartiale..


	2. Chapter 1 : De curieuses apparitions

**CHAPITRE 1 : De curieuses réapparitions**

Nous étions maintenant en automne, des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition d'Athéna et de Seiya.  
- Je reviendrai, avait dit la jeune fille à ses protecteurs.  
Il se dégageait du sanctuaire une atmosphère des plus tragiques, des plus tristes, ce sanctuaire qui fut si habité, si xax avant les jours de guerre contre les Titans...  
De ce sanctuaire, il ne restait plus que la grande horloge, visible de toutes les maisons zodiacales.  
Non loin du temple de Bélier, une jeune fille se tenait agenouillée devant l'immense colonne de pierre.  
Cette personne était Seika.  
Elle priait pour le retour de son frère disparu, elle priait pour tous ces chevaliers disparus au combat ou en convalescence maintenant.  
Depuis qu'elle avait revu son frère, elle logeait au sanctuaire chez Marine.  
Constamment protégée par les chevaliers de bronze restants (Jabu, Ichi, Ban , Nachi et Geki), elle ne devait quitter le sanctuaire jusqu'au retour éventuel de son frère.  
Une main féminine, douce et chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule...

- Seika, il faut rentrer à présent

L'adolescente se retourna et sourit.  
Derrière elle se tenait le premier maître de son frère, cette personne que Seiya avait considérée tant d'années comme sa sœur, Marine, chevalier d'argent de l'aigle.

- Il reviendra Seika, il reviendra ...

La jeune fille esquissa un bref sourire timide

- Oui, je l'espère ... Ils reviendront tous.

Seika, essuya une larme perlant au coin de son œil droit et les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent leur demeure sous un merveilleux paysage aux couleurs ocres.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, aux cinq pics...

- Vieux maître, depuis que vous nous avez quittés, vous et les autres chevaliers d'or, Shunreï prie constamment, tout comme Seika. Cette chère Shunreï, je ne pourrais vous dire combien elle a pris soin de moi et de mes yeux.  
J'ai retrouvé la vue depuis une semaine. Mais à quoi cela va-t-il me servir...  
Votre présence, si chaleureuse, presque paternelle nous manque à tous deux.  
Et à part m'occuper de la terre, je ne sais plus à quoi je sers.  
Athéna est partie avec le corps de Seiya je ne sais où...  
Hyoga est rentré chez lui en Sibérie, Shun est au Japon, dans la demeure Kido...  
Ikki a une fois de plus disparu.  
Comment ? Comment nous, simples chevaliers d'Athéna, pouvons rester si inactifs ?  
Le chevalier resta pensif quelques secondes.  
Toujours songeur, il regagna son logis... sans se douter qu'une puissance surnaturelle, invisible, l'avait observé.  
Tard dans la nuit, Shiryu fut saisi d'un étrange sentiment.

- Ce rêve, ce rêve... impossible ! Le vieux maître est mort… Son cosmos s'est désintégré avec ceux de ses compagnons de combat ! Et voilà que je ressens de nouveau la puissance de son cosmos, et ce rêve... Nous serions-nous trompé, avions-nous combattu juste pour nous ? Non !

Pour s'éclaircir les idées, le chevalier sortit prendre l'air.  
Le ciel était d'un bleu nuit profond. Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel et vit briller mille et une constellations. Il s'assit un bref instant sur ce banc qu'il aimait tant, ce banc où il avait embrassé la première fois la fragile Shunreï...  
Tout en réfléchissant, Shiryu ferma les yeux.  
Des minutes passèrent... Et ce sentiment, cette présence qu'il avait ressentie auparavant... Voilà qu'elle se manifestait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Shiryu entendit une voix.  
Dans un léger murmure, il reconnut à peine le ton chaud et paternel de son cher maître...

- Shiryu mon petit, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que la mort n'est qu'un passage ? Shaka avait déjà compris cela bien avant nous tous ...  
Dans une lueur pure, bleutée et transparente, Shiryu vit apparaître le jeune Dohko.  
- Jeune dragon, si Shura et moi t'avons légué nos connaissances, c'est parce que nous avons une confiance infinie en ton courage et ton sens de la justice.  
Emu par ses paroles, le chevalier ne put répondre, l'image de Dohko s'effaça et laissa place à Shura.

- Shiryu... Shiryu... rappelle-toi mes paroles, souviens-toi !  
Si je t'ai protégé à l'aide de mon armure lors de notre combat au sanctuaire, c'est que j'ai vu en toi un grand chevalier. Souviens-toi Shiryu ... souviens-toi qu'il y a toujours un point d'équilibre. Sur ces paroles, Shura disparut.

Chargé d'émotions, Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel.  
Les constellations de la Balance et du Capricorne brillaient de tout leur éclat.  
Non loin de la cascade où il s'était entraîné si ardemment, Shiryu distingua deux petites lueurs provenant de la cavité où il avait entreposé son armure divine . Intrigué, il se leva du banc et alla inspecter la grotte. La première lueur provenait de son armure du Dragon. Cette armure divine qui l'avait protégé contre Hypnos et Hadès. Cette armure, seul vestige de ses combats et seul souvenir d'Athéna, maintenant.  
Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva l'urne de la balance.

- Non c'est impossible, mais par quel miracle...

Le chevalier passa sous la cascade, se rafraîchit et retourna voir l'armure divine du Dragon, et l'armure de la Balance.  
Abasourdi par la réapparition de l'armure, il fit le tour de la grotte et trouva une grande épée dorée sur laquelle étaient finement inscrites les lettres dorées "Egalité et Justice".  
Tout étonné le chevalier repartit armures sur le dos, épée en main et retourna se coucher.

Au petit jour, Shiryu retourna dans la grotte mystérieuse et la réinspecta. Pas la moindre trace de chevaliers ou quoi que ce soit...  
Tout en avançant dans la grotte, Shiryu perçut une musique familière...

- Où ai-je bien pu entendre cette musique ? D'où vient ce son si doux, cet air si reposant ?

Une voix au loin lui répondit : "Si tu l'entends comme tel, c'est que tu es un être pur et plein de bonté, chevalier !"

Shiryu revint sur ses pas. Il vit au loin Shunreï affairée à parler avec un homme. Non loin de là, assis sur un tronc coupé faisant office de siège, se tenait Sorente. Sorente, seul rescapé de la guerre contre Poséidon.

- Nous venons en ami, lui dit l'homme au loin.

Sorente ôta la flûte de ses lèvres et entama la conversation.

- C'est la troisième fois que cela se produit ...

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Shiryu

- C'est la troisième fois que Poséidon se réveille. La première fut lors de notre combat sous-marin, la seconde lors de votre combat contre Hadès, Julian ou plutôt l'empereur envoya les armures d'or par delà le mur des lamentations pour vous aider et la troisième fut hier soir. Sans raison.

L'homme que Shiryu avait vu discuter dehors avec Shunreï rentra dans la maisonnette et continua la conversation de Sorente.

- J'ai ressenti une chose étrange, Shiryu. Nous sommes au courant qu'Athéna et Seiya ont disparu et nous nous inquiétons pour vous, Chevaliers Divins maintenant.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Shiryu prit la parole.

- Oui, j'ai aussi perçu ce sentiment. Depuis la nuit dernière, où j'ai vu apparaître Shura et mon maître, je n'ai plus qu'eux en tête... De plus...

Solo intrigué reprit les derniers mots de Shiryu :

- De plus ?

- De plus, expliqua Shiryu, j'ai trouvé ceci... tout près de ma nouvelle armure.

Shiryu leur montra l'armure de son maître et l'étrange arme dorée. Puis il reprit la conversation :

- Je ne sais quoi penser... L'armure censée appartenir au vieux maître a été réduite en poudre par Thanatos lors de nos derniers combats. Et cette épée ... Athéna déteste les armes alors d'où vient-elle ?

Sorente prit la parole :

- Puis-je la voir ?

Shiryu acquiesça...

- Hum, Egalité et Justice ... cela me fait penser à une lame célèbre.

Solo prit la lame dans ses mains et soudain son intonation et son aura changèrent.

- Ça recommence, dit Sorente d'une voix presque blasée.

- Jeune chevalier du Dragon, dit Poséidon, écoute-moi bien. Cette lame a été forgée il y a des millénaires. Il existait dans les temps mythiques une très grande divinité. On la nommait Thémis. Elle était une Titanide.  
Fille de Gaïa, la terre mère et d'Ouranos, le ciel, ce fut dans les temps anciens la seconde femme de Zeus, mon frère. Cette déesse que l'on disait aveugle était la plus respectée de toutes les divinités. Elle était sage, puissante et impartiale.

Impressionné, Shiryu murmura le nom de la déesse...

- Thémis...

S'en suivit une courte pause durant lequel il se remémora les conseils et les leçons de Dohko.

Ses souvenirs étaient toujours intacts, le vieux maître, demeurait assis sur le piton rocheux non loin de la grande cascade, le petit Shiryu s'entraînait du côté de la maison du vieux maître, sur le côté opposé.

- Shiryu, crois-tu en quelque chose, crois-tu en des dieux ?

- Je crois en un monde meilleur, maître, un monde où tous les enfants comme moi seront heureux.

- C'est bien, mon petit, mais pour pouvoir arriver à cela, il faut croire à des choses bien plus importantes comme l'amour, la justice.

- La justice ... qu'est ce que la justice maître ?

- La justice, mon petit, c'est la vertu morale qui fait rendre à chaque personne, petite ou grande, pauvre ou riche, ce qui lui est dû. Dans la mythologie grecque, il existe une grande divinité, que l'on appelle Thémis. C'est elle qui rend à chacun ce qui lui est dû. Thémis est droite et juste, on la dit aveugle, car impartiale. Elle n'a aucune préférence pour telle ou telle personne.

La seconde déesse représentant la justice se réincarne à chaque fois que les forces maléfiques veulent envahir la Terre.  
Elle se nomme Athéna, elle défend la paix l'amour et la justice.  
Elle ne se bat que lorsqu'elle est attaquée.  
Shiryu, ta constellation protectrice est le Dragon. Quand tu auras terminé ton apprentissage, tu devras défendre Athéna et la paix avec cette armure...  
Tu as bien compris ? Les armures ont été forgées pour défendre la paix et l'amour, pas pour servir aux puissances du mal...

Shiryu sortit de ses pensées, puis d'un ton encore pensif observa :

- Oui, Thémis doit être une grande déesse. Et ce glaive serait le sien alors.

Poséidon acquiesça.

- Oui. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas dire si Thémis est une déesse amie ou ennemie.  
Elle serait plutôt neutre. Elle juge les pour, les contre et lorsque sa décision est prise, elle tranche ... avec cette lame.

Poséidon rendit l'épée à Shiryu.

- Prends-en soin ... Je ne sais pourquoi elle t'a été confiée. Mais une chose est certaine : les dieux y sont pour quelque chose.

Sorente demanda à Shiryu si il pouvait contrôler l'armure.

- Shiryu...as-tu remarqué ? Le dessin sur l'urne a quelque peu changé...

Effectivement, le symbole avait changé. Le symbole original était une balance romaine avec un pied là on ne voyait plus que l'aiguille, et les deux plateaux soutenus...

Shiryu remarqua :

- L'armure du maître a changé aussi...Il n'y a plus les armes.

Sorente se leva de son siège et conclut :

- Je ne sais qu'en penser. Les armures d'or sont revenues à la vie, complètement transformées. Pas seulement la tienne mais aussi d'autres. Hier, nous étions encore en Grèce, proche du cap Sounion, et l'armure d'or des Poissons est sortie de son urne, complètement transformée.  
Tout cela doit avoir une signification quelconque... là aussi, je ne peux que penser à une œuvre divine ! Kiki est bien trop jeune pour réparer les armures, Sion et Mû sont morts maintenant, et l'armure du Sculpteur n'a pas trouvé de propriétaire. Nous devons continuer notre route maintenant.  
Prends soin de toi, Shiryu, ainsi que de Shunreï… j'oubliais, Shiryu, certains alliés sont encore présents...

Sur ces paroles, Sorente et Poséidon se levèrent et prirent congé

D'une voix tremblotante, Shunreï demanda à son compagnon :

- Que se passe-t-il Shiryu ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser... Les armures d'or qui changent de forme, Athéna toujours pas là... Ah si seulement le vieux maître était encore là !

Le jeune héros mit ses deux mains autour du cou de Shunreï ... je vais au Japon, à la fondation Kido, peut-être pourront-ils me donner quelques explications sur ces changements de forme et plus d'indices sur cette épée.

La gorge nouée par la peine et le chagrin, Shunreï lui répondit.

- J'aimerais Shiryu, j'aimerais vraiment que tu restes là. Depuis la mort du vieux maître, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour l'avenir de tes frères. J'aimerais que tu restes pour que nous puissions vivre en paix... Comme les autres personnes de notre âge.

Shiryu serra sa compagne contre lui, et lui dit calmement.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais vivre paisiblement, en cultivant la terre que notre cher maître nous a laissée. Je regrette amèrement aussi le temps où le maître m'enseignait les secrets pour devenir chevalier... Mais il y a un temps à tout. Les étoiles ont voulu que nous affrontions plusieurs adversaires dont Hadès, le plus terrible ennemi, qui nous prive encore maintenant de Saori et Seiya. Les chevaliers d'or se sont sacrifiés pour nous, nous laissant à nous autres, simples chevaliers de bronze, le plus grand héritage : la vie d'une déesse, un sanctuaire à protéger.

Shunreï émit quelques sanglots.

Shiryu embrassa alors Shunreï, alla récupérer son armure et l'étrange armure de la Balance ainsi que le glaive, et s'éloigna.

Grèce, sanctuaire un jour après

Il est 7 heures du matin, le soleil venait juste de se lever et déjà Shina et Marine surveillent les deux premiers temples désormais vides, ceux laissés par Mû et Aldébaran.  
Au loin on entend une voix d'un soldat plus qu'affolé !

- Qu'un chevalier vienne voir, vite ! Vite !

Interpellé, Ichi qui était assigné à la surveillance des soldats demanda à la volée :

- De quoi s'agit-il, j'espère que vous ne m'appelez pas pour un simple scorpion encore !

- Non, non pas du tout, c'est bien plus important !  
Ichi se rapprocha de l'entrée du sanctuaire.  
Là, devant le soldat trônait l'armure d'or du Bélier... une autre armure d'or.

- Impossible, s'exclama Ichi, impossible ! Mû a disparu, avec son armure, à Giudecca, devant le mur des lamentations et voilà que son armure d'or nous revient transformée...

L'armure d'or du Bélier avait effectivement changé. Tout comme celle de la Balance.  
Les cornes du bélier avaient la même dimension qu'avaient celles du surplis de Sion, à l'époque. Le casque avait disparu. Les protections des jambes étaient maintenant intégrales, tout comme les bras, le torse et la jupe.  
Ne sachant que faire, Ichi appela Shina et Marine.

- Effectivement c'est très surprenant, répondit Shina.

- C'est la seconde transformation des armures d'or, reprit Marine, la première se passa après la lutte contre les Titans et voilà la seconde. A la seule différence que les possesseurs des armures sont morts, ainsi que leur réparateur, Mû.

- De plus, Kiki est trop jeune et n'est pas assez expérimenté pour les reconstruire de toute pièce, ajouta Shina. Ichi, appelle Jabu et demande lui de se rendre avec la nouvelle armure du bélier à la fondation Kido, au Japon. En l'absence du vieux maître, nous ne pouvons nous fier qu'aux scientifiques travaillant pour la princesse.

Aussitôt après cet ordre, Ichi fit demander Jabu.

- Hummmm, je vois. Donc, d'après Shina et Marine, le retour des armures d'ors serait une œuvre divine. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Poséidon avait réussi auparavant à mener les armures à Elision... Quant à leurs nouvelles formes... je ne pourrais l'expliquer.

Je pars de ce pas au Japon !

Japon, Fondation Kido

Ne connaissant pas trop le pôle de recherche, Jabu avançait en recherchant une certaine salle P3X-425, salle des recherches archéologiques de la fondation Kido.

- Alors c'est cela... le pôle de recherche scientifique de la fondation ?

Une silhouette se dirigea vers la Licorne et lui répondit...

- Oui, c'est bien cela, pour nous qui ne sommes que de simples chevaliers, c'est un autre monde !

- Shiryu ! Alors toi aussi...

- Oui, comme tu le vois, l'armure de la Balance a aussi "mué". Et j'ai aussi trouvé ceci avec...  
Shiryu présenta l'étrange épée à Jabu.

- Ces inscriptions... Egalité et Justice. On dirait des termes désignant Athéna, mais notre déesse a horreur des armes.

Un ton enjoué s'inséra dans la conversation...

- Exact ! La princesse n'a besoin que de son bouclier et de son sceptre.  
Si cette arme lui était destinée, il y aurait d'autres mots comme "Paix et Amour" par exemple.  
Les deux chevaliers de Bronze se retournèrent et découvrirent que cette voix était celle de Daichi...

- Hihihi ! Excusez-moi de m'être introduit si brusquement dans votre conversation, mais vous me paraissiez si songeurs...

Le trio se rapprocha d'un long couloir éclairé par des lumières vertes.

- Selon Tatsumi, ce n'est pas loin... Shun qui réside au manoir depuis notre retour sur Terre devrait y être lui aussi …

Cinq minutes plus tard, les chevaliers ouvrirent les portes de la salle P3X – 425. Celle-ci était construite en arc de cercle. Sur la majeure partie des murs étaient adossés d'immenses ordinateurs et machines en tout genre).

Un quatuor de scientifique s'avance vers le trio venant de franchir le pas...

- Voilà le reste de nos invités...

Shun les larmes aux yeux s'avança vers Shiryu tandis que Jabu et Daichi se rapprochaient des machines...

- Shiryu, mon ami... comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Ca fait si longtemps.

- Bonjour, Shun, as-tu eu des nouvelles de ton frère ?

- Hélas, non... Je crains qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur lors de notre retour sur Terre. Et toi, as-tu des nouvelles de Seiya, de Saori ?

- Non, rien... En revanche, j'ai ramené une nouvelle armure d'or, celle de mon maître, tout comme Jabu qui lui a celle du Bélier.

- Oui il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres depuis quelques jours ...  
Shiryu, explique-leur.

- Il y a quelques nuits, j'ai revu en rêve mon maître et Shura sous forme de fantôme qui m'ont rappelé que je devais être le futur pilier de la chevalerie. Peu de temps après , j'ai trouvé non loin de mon armure, l'armure de la Balance et ce glaive.

Shiryu désigna l'épée et reprit son discours :

- Le jour suivant j'ai eu la visite de nos anciens ennemis, Sorente et Julian Solo. Au contact de l'épée, Poséidon s'est réveillé et juste après, l'amure de mon maître a pris sa nouvelle forme.

L'un des scientifiques ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer, les remit et prit l'épée en main.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit du glaive de la justice. Cette arme appartenait à la création à Thémis, Titanide et première divinité représentant la justice chez les Grecs. Regardez...

Le second scientifique mit en marche l'ordinateur central et tapota sur une séquence de touche, correspondant sans doute au mot de passe et à la recherche sur l'épée.

Après 5 bonnes minutes de recherches, la réponse se fit nette et précise.

"Avec la balance et le foulard, le glaive faisait partie des trois symboles associés à la déesse Thémis.  
D'origine et de métal encore inconnus, ce glaive aurait comme capacité de résoudre tous les problèmes.  
La puissance dévastatrice de l'épée est le double de celle d'Hadès.  
Il est dit aussi que seule la main de la déesse aveugle pouvait guider cette arme."

Shun blêmit et interrogea les scientifiques d'un ton plus que craintif :

- Mais alors ... cette épée. Elle serait vraiment dangereuse ?

Jabu posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du fragile chevalier et lui répondit :

- Je suppose que, si elle a atterri devant chez Shiryu, c'est pour la bonne raison que, lui seul, peut s'occuper de cette arme.

- Oui, mais il reste encore une question non résolue ! remarqua Daichi

Les deux portes de l'étrange salle P3X-425 s'entrouvrit et les deux copains de Daichi rentrèrent dans la pièce poliment  
- Excusez-nous pour le retard ... nous nous entraînions

Shiryu ajouta à la requête de Daichi :

- Oui, une question, essentielle : comment pouvez-vous expliquer la transformation des armures d'or ?

Le troisième scientifique lui répondit :

- Il y a plusieurs explications à cela ... Tout d'abord il se peut que ce soit Kiki qui ait, grâce aux pouvoirs psychiques enseignés par Mû, fait revenir les armures et qui les a restaurées.  
Cependant, j'ai un doute là dessus. Kiki n'a pas encore assez d'expérience pour pouvoir refaire une armure de toute pièce.

Seconde hypothèse : il existerait d'autres chevaliers capables de fabriquer les armures. A ma connaissance, il y n'en aurait que 3 enfin ... 2.  
Mû et Sion.  
De toutes les civilisations, seul le peuple de Mû et de Sion est capable de manier les outils et les métaux pour reforger ses armures. De ce peuple, il ne doit rester plus que Kiki. Nous rejoignons donc ma première supposition : il existe une armure du Sculpteur !

- Oui, c'est ce dont m'a parlé Sorente. Seulement il se trouve que cette armure n'a pas de propriétaire objecta Shiryu

- Reste encore ma troisième hypothèse. Les anciens Grecs croyaient en une multitude de dieux.  
Parmi ceux là existait notamment Héphaïstos. Ce dieu était si laid que les autres l'exclurent de l'Olympe.  
Déçu et fâché, le vieux Héphaïstos gagna alors sa cache secrète dans l'un des pitons rocheux que l'on appelle Météore. Nul ne le revit.  
Certains chercheurs et archéologues pensent qu'Héphaïstos serait le dieu qui aurait enseigné l'art de construire les amures au peuple de Mû.  
Mais ce n'est pas prouvé.

Sho récapitula :

- Nous avons donc un double problème ... L'épée de Thémis et la réapparition des armures d'or... Pourtant, tous les chevaliers d'or sont aux cieux maintenant.

Jabu confirma la conclusion de l'adolescent puis Shiryu clôtura la conversation :

- Avant de partir Sorente m'a dit une phrase assez énigmatique ...  
"Certains alliés sont encore présents ..."

Le jeune chevalier se déplaça et donna l'urne de la Balance au premier des scientifiques.

- Voici l'urne de la Balance avec l'amure. Si vous pouviez l'inspecter ...  
J'ai aussi ramené mon armure, avec celle de Shun peut-être parviendrez-vous à obtenir quelques renseignements là-dessus ...  
Merci pour les informations, Jabu. Shun, les jeunes et moi allons rester ici quelques temps ... histoire de réfléchir sur ces événements.  
Tenez-nous au courant ...

Les six chevaliers se retirèrent. Le couloir était désormais plus bruyant.  
Et la principale cause était le discours causé par l'apparition des nouvelles armures.

– Croyez-vous que ces nouvelles armures soient l'œuvre de Kiki ?  
Je n'y crois pas un seul temps instant ! Demanda Sho

- Oui, il a mon âge, et bien que son maître ait été Mû, c'est impensable qu'il puisse faire cela si jeune. S'exclama Daichi

- Je pense que l'on se base trop sur des faits réels et que l'on ne cherche pas au bon endroit. J'ai trouvé l'armure de la Balance avec cette arme que je leur ai laissée, ainsi que l'armure de Shun et la mienne. Tout cela me fait plus penser à une œuvre divine.  
Mon vieux maître me disait souvent que les visions de fantômes étaient les prémices à toute manifestation divine. Peut-être devrions nous chercher plus loin que ce que nous voyons ?

Les chevaliers sortirent du centre et retournèrent au manoir Kido.

Un valet vint leur ouvrir la porte

- Monsieur Tatsumi vous attend ...

Le groupe gravit l'escalier et attendre Tatsumi les interrogea :

- Avez-vous eu plus d'informations ?

- Juste plus d'informations sur l'épée, et une hypothèse de plus sur les nouvelles armures d'or. Selon vos scientifiques, ces nouvelles armures seraient l'œuvre, soit d'Héphaïstos, soit d'un énigmatique chevalier...

- Ça ne peut être l'œuvre d'Athéna, voilà presque 6 mois qu'elle a disparu avec Seiya presque mort ... ça ne peut être elle.

- Tu oublies quand même une chose, Shun, vos armures de bronze devenues Armures Divines maintenant ont reçu du sang divin et ont changé de forme ... tout comme l'armure du Bélier, que j'ai ramené du sanctuaire, de la Balance et des Poissons., ajouta Jabu

- Exact. Nous avons oublié cela. Cela dit les armures étaient bien trop abîmées pour être rénovées. Remarqua Shiryu.

- Il serait sage de faire venir Hyoga avança Shun, je suppose que l'armure de son maître a du réapparaître, tout comme celle de la Balance et que par conséquent notre ami veuille se renseigner.

Shiryu acquiesça :

- Effectivement, de plus, il se peut qu'il connaisse certaines choses que seul son maître lui a appris. Shun, charge à toi de l'appeler.

Shun sourit. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parler à Hyoga.  
Au loin, le soir tombait et quelques voitures se faisaient encore entendre. Puis ce fut le silence, un silence oppressant qui prend le cœur et inquiète pour le reste de la vie.

Tard dans la nuit, Shiryu entendit encore un chuchotement, et se réveilla...

- Encore ce rêve étrange.

Ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de penser à ses jours passés, il fit un tour dans le jardin Kido. Shiryu se rappela alors la course poursuite de Shun et Seiya contre Syd, il se remémora sa jeunesse.  
Et là, un rayon bleuté tomba du ciel, comme ce fur le cas aux cinq pics... Ce fut ni Shura ni Dohko, mais Seiya.

- Je ne rêve pas ... c'est bien toi Seiya ?!

Le jeune héros lui apparut comme lors de son dernier combat dans sa superbe armure divine.  
Seiya sourit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et frère, et lui murmura :

- Tout n'est pas fini mon ami, garde courage ... nous nous retrouverons.

Avant que Shiryu ne put décrocher une parole, Seiya se retourna et dans une lueur divine disparut.

A la place de Seiya, se trouvait un vieux parchemin écrit en grec, et un rosaire, presque identique à celui de Saga à ses débuts de Grand Pope.

Le lendemain matin, le Dragon fut le premier à être levé et se rendit immédiatement au pôle scientifique.  
Arrivé dans la salle P3X-425, il s'adressa aux scientifiques.

- J'ai revu Seiya cette nuit, sous forme de fantôme, il était vêtu de son armure divine, les yeux en peine il continua en sanglots, il m'a laissé ce rosaire et ce parchemin.

- C'est du grec ancien affirma le scientifique.

"Il n'existe pas deux justices mais une seule. Seuls les plus sages et les plus lucides peuvent juger ce qui est bon ou pas.  
A la personne lisant ces lignes, je laisse mon épée. L'épée réagira selon le bon sens, comme les armures d'Athéna.  
Thémis."

Le scientifique et Shiryu d'une commune pensée dirent presque en même temps :

- Voilà un ajout à l'explication d'hier

Le second scientifique se leva de sa chaise roulante et continua la conversation :

- Nous avons découvert autre chose qui pourrait tous vous intéresser.  
J'ai demandé à Shun de venir aussi. Je vous expliquerai quand il sera présent, en attendant prenez place, vous risquez d'être assez surpris.

Shiryu s'assit et replongea dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes passèrent et la porte s'entrouvrit.  
Alerter des événements précédents, Hyoga avait embarqué pour le Japon au plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, arrivé dans la salle , Shiryu se leva et alla serrer son ami dans ses bras...  
Il fit de même avec Shun, accompagnant Hyoga.

- Sur ordre de Shina, Jabu est reparti tôt ce matin au sanctuaire ... Jour après jour, les armures reprennent leur place. Hier encore, une nouvelle armure est apparue : l'armure d'Aldébaran.

Un silence tomba dans la salle, les bronze se souvinrent alors de leur premier combat contre ce si fier chevalier, celui qui défendit si noblement son temple contre Niobée.

La voix chargée d'une peine infinie, Shiryu relata à Hyoga les faits.  
Puis le second scientifique prit la parole.

- Shiryu et Shun nous ont laissé hier leurs armures divines. Nous avons fait quelques comparatifs avec l'épée de Thémis...  
Contrairement à ce que vous tous pensez, les métaux sont totalement différents.  
Votre armure sacrée contient du gamanium, métal bien connu du peuple de Mû, quant à l'épée de Thémis... son métal est inconnu de nos bases.

- Nous ne connaissons pas tous les métaux. Il se peut très bien que ce métal provienne d'une autre planète que la Terre. Selon ce que m'a dit Shiryu L'épée et les armures d'or pourraient être le fruit du travail d'Héphaïstos lui-même. Ca ne me surprendrait pas du tout d'ailleurs...  
J'ai moi aussi ramené mon armure divine, ainsi que l'armure de mon maître Camus ... réapparue non loin de ma demeure.

Les chevaliers prirent congé ... Des jours se passèrent sans le moindre indice, sans la moindre réapparition.  
Une semaine, puis un mois, passa. Shiryu commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Puis, finalement, Tatsumi reçut un appel des scientifiques, et sans tarder avertit la communauté des chevaliers présents au manoir : les trois chevaliers d'aciers, Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga.

- Notre équipe a peut-être trouvé une piste, veuillez vous rendre en salle S9P-527 au second étage du pôle scientifique.

Après une demi-heure non-stop de recherches dans le labyrinthe du pôle scientifique, les chevaliers, un peu perdus, trouvèrent tant bien que mal la salle S9P-527.

- Hé bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! Ironisa un scientifique.

- Oui, nous ne connaissons pas trop le domaine Kido, répondit Shun poliment.

- Bien, entama le premier des scientifiques, voici le résultat de nos recherches. Effectivement, comme le soulignait Hyoga, aucune de vos armures n'est constituée avec le même métal que celui de l'épée. Je vais tout d'abord vous parler des nouvelles armures d'or...

Le troisième des scientifiques mit en route le projeteur de diapositives, celui qu'avait employé Tatsumi lors de la présentation du tournoi intergalactique et des chevaliers aux journalistes ...

- Comme vous le savez tous, les armures sont faites d'un métal évolutif.  
Vous avez pu le constater, la poussière d'étoile et le gamanium, mêlés à du sang de chevalier, ont un pouvoir régénérant. Et bien, les armures d'or évoluent, elles, selon des critères bien précis.  
Tout d'abord, la seule poussière d'étoile, susceptible de régénérer les armures d'or, est (celle du) le soleil. Comme vous l'avez appris, il y a quelque temps à Giudecca, la puissance des 12 chevaliers d'or réunis en une seule attaque est équivalente à un rayon solaire. Leur armure provient directement du soleil.  
Quant au métal, autre que l'or, composant leurs armures ... c'est de l'adamante.  
Le plus résistant de tous les métaux. Seules les puissances divines peuvent fêler ou briser ce mélange.  
Il va donc de soi que seul le sang divin peut régénérer ces armures, à moins... à moins que les dieux compensent et transforment totalement l'armure des chevaliers d'or... comme ce fut le cas auparavant.

Le troisième scientifique passa de la diapositive de l'armure de la Balance datant de 1979 à celle de l'époque de Seiya.  
Au fil des âges, les détails disparaissent ou réapparaissent selon le propriétaire de l'armure ou sa corpulence. Elles ne sont pas "élastiques", mais l'amure est un peu comme la puissance d'un chevalier.  
Vos armures divines ne seraient pas apparues sans votre extrême volonté de vaincre Hadès et de sauver le monde. L'ajout du huitième et du neuvième sens y a beaucoup contribué.  
De là, nous avons pu conclure que les armures évoluent aussi selon le nombre de sens atteint par son porteur. Les nouvelles armures d'or que vous découvrez, ont été entièrement refaites. Nous n' avons trouvé aucune trace de sang de Saori ni même de quelqu'un d'autre. Donc...

Shiryu interrompit l'orateur.

- Voulez vous dire que ces nouvelles armures ne sont que les premières formes des armures d'or que nous avons connues...

Le scientifique répondit d'un ton dubitatif.

- Oui, c'est très possible, souvenez-vous de la simplicité de vos armures de Bronze lors de vos premiers combats. Cependant, je suis de plus en plus certain qu'une main divine ou non a restauré vos armures...

Le scientifique fit une pause de quelques secondes et acheva son discours sur ces mots :

- Sur chacune des armures d'or rapportées : Balance, Bélier et Verseau, nous avons observé la même chose, secrètement caché dans l'encolure se trouve le signe zodiacal finement ciselé... Nous devons continuer nos autres recherches à présent. Peut-être trouverez-vous plus de choses par vous-même.

Hyoga regarda Shiryu puis Shun et répondit :

- Oui, mes compagnons et moi ainsi que les jeunes chevaliers d'acier devons nous rendre au sanctuaire, l'apparition des nouvelles armures nous révélera peut-être plus de choses...

Les chevaliers remercièrent les scientifiques et demandèrent à Tatsumi de préparer leurs bagages pour le sanctuaire.  
Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, le lendemain les chevaliers prirent l'avion pour le sanctuaire.

- J'ai l'impression de revivre le passé constata Shun. Souvenez-vous l'armure d'or qui disparaît et réapparaît sous sa nouvelle forme, et notre combat contre nos amis, les chevaliers d'or...

D'un même signe de tête, Shiryu et Hyoga confirmèrent les paroles du plus fragile chevalier d'Athéna.

Arrivée au sanctuaire la troupe de chevaliers fut accueillie par Shina et Ban.  
Marine et Seika se reposaient déjà, quant aux autres chevaliers de bronze, ils gardaient les temples et les nouvelles armures maintenant.

Le chevalier d'argent se rapprocha de Shiryu, et d'une voix autoritaire, lui demanda :

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Seiya et d'Athéna ?

Shiryu lui répondit qu'il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir l'image de Seiya dans sa dernière armure quelques nuits passées, mais pour ne pas faire de la peine à la jeune femme n'en dit pas plus.  
Il lui dit juste aussi qu'il avait trouvé un rosaire, quasi identique à celui de Sion.

Tombant de fatigue, les chevaliers rejoignirent le temple d'Athéna pour récupérer.

Tard dans la nuit, au sein du sanctuaire, là où nul soldat ne pouvait pénétrer, se manifestaient d'étranges phénomènes.  
Une légère brise flottait sur le jardin des arbres de Twin-Sal. A la pâle lueur des étoiles, on pouvait distinguer de vagues silhouettes bleutées, identiques aux apparitions qu'avait vues Shiryu et Okko.

- Crois-tu qu'il ait compris le message Dokho ?

- Shiryu est un garçon intelligent et mature, mais il lui faudra certainement un peu de temps pour assimiler notre message.

Le jeune Dohko se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- La disparition de Seiya et d'Athéna les a tous particulièrement touchés. Moi-même je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent, s'ils sont morts ou non…

Un rayon de lune éclaira une pointe métallique, laissant entrevoir Sion tel qu'il était à l'époque de ses 20 ans.

- Les chevaliers sont encore jeunes. Jusqu'alors ils défendaient Athéna, l'Amour et la Paix sur Terre. Ils ont sans doute besoin de réfléchir encore sur le sens de la justice. Si Camus était là, il aurait sans doute pu guider Hyoga.

- Dohko, mon ami, pourquoi as-tu emprunté à Thémis son épée, pourtant tu connais mieux que moi la puissance de cette arme ?

- Oui, mais comme moi, tu as ressenti ce que chacun des chevaliers a éprouvé lors de la bataille contre Hadès. Shiryu est un homme prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la justice. Je rendrai l'épée à Thémis dès que Shiryu aura compris notre message. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais aimé être à la place de nos jeunes protégés. Nous-mêmes, chevaliers, avons vécu de terribles combats.  
La bataille contre Arès, Hadès, les Titans puis Poséidon et le second réveil d'Hadès.  
Mais la suite s'annonce tout aussi tragique. Combien de combats devront-ils mener à bien pour ensuite pouvoir être tranquilles ?

Sion tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de son ancien frère d'armes.

- Tu leur as toujours fait confiance. Les étoiles les guideront, tout comme elles nous ont guidées.

Dohko sourit à ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier.  
Un nuage vint recouvrir la lune, effaçant les deux anciens partenaires, qui disparurent aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 2 : Réunion sur l'Olympe

**Chapitre 2 : Réunion sur l'Olympe**

Bien loin du sanctuaire, à quelques centaines de kilomètres , non loin de Litochoron ou plus exactement à quelques 2000 mètres se dresse l'Olympe, mont mythique vénéré et craint par les anciens, siège de toutes les divinités.

- Je suis bien ennuyé par tout cela, dit une voix grave et paternel.

Une plus féminine répondit :

- Oui, mais c'était envisageable, vous auriez agi comme elle, si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez le même caractère.

Le vieil homme à la chevelure enneigée grommela des mots imperceptibles et la femme reprit.

- Oui … que quelqu'un tente de s'accaparer votre domaine ou vos biens et celui-ci est immédiatement puni par vos armes.

Le dieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est en ça que je l'aime bien. Cependant, je ne comprends pas son obstination

- Sans doute par amour.

Un élégant homme aux chaussures ailées s'approcha des divinités.

- Je les ai retrouvés … Ils se situent sur une île entre l'Afrique et l'Amérique du Sud.

- Nous te remercions Hermès, dit la divinité.

- Pour les chevaliers d'or que faisons-nous alors ? s'enquit un dieu rayonnant.

- Et bien, dit le vieillard, il me semble que quelqu'un s'occupe déjà de ce problème. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ces chevaliers défenseurs du genre humain seront bientôt soumis à leur destin.  
Un autre conflit commencera et ils devront faire un choix. La lutte contre mes deux frères n'était que des épreuves. Hadès a perdu deux fois de suite contre Pégase, Poséidon s'est fait deux fois enfermer. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient dans leur tort … Voyons la suite des événements.

Le messager courut un bref instant et en une fraction de seconde disparut dans un nuage.

- Toujours aussi rapide celui-ci, ironisa Apollon

- Oui, c'est ce qui fait sa force. Mais, dis-moi mon fils, pourquoi te tiens-tu à l' écart ? Tu n' as pas donné ton avis …

- Je n'ai pas trop d' opinion sur ces conflits. D'un côté, elle est en tort, mais de l'autre non.  
Thémis a raison, c' est tout votre portrait. Mes oncles n' avaient qu' à bien se tenir.

_Sanctuaire, 8h30 le lendemain matin_

Un nouveau jour se levait sur ce lieu magique ayant subi trop de batailles. Un rayon de soleil vint heurter et éblouir les yeux de Seika. La jeune fille se leva et constata que Marine avait commencé sa surveillance dans le temple du Lion. La sœur aînée de Pégase se leva, et après un bref repas et une courte toilette, sortit de son logis et gravit les marches menant au temple de Shaka.  
« Quelle tristesse » pensa-t-elle. « J'aurais tant aimé discuter un peu avec ces chers chevaliers d'or » .Arrivée dans le temple sacré, elle s'agenouilla et commença à se recueillir.  
Ses prières furent de courte durée car un profond et long tintement parvint à ses oreilles.  
Interpellée, la jeune fille courut se réfugier dans la maison du Lion auprès de Marine.

- Que se passe-t-il Seika ?

- J'ai entendu un son étrange dans la maison de la vierge alors que je priais.

- Un son étrange …

Shina qui venait prendre la relève de Marine prit la parole :

- Oui, un son que nous avions déjà entendu par le passé. Pour en être certaine, je vais vérifier.  
Marine, demande à 3 soldats de surveiller le temple du scorpion et du sagittaire.

L'aigle d'argent exécuta l'ordre donné par Shina et rassura Seika.

- Shina est l'un des plus forts chevaliers d'argent restant, il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir. Tu peux rester avec moi ou alors continuer tes prières devant l'horloge, si tu veux.

- Je préfère rester près de toi. Tu me rappelles Seiya …

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre Elle comprenait très bien le sentiment de Seika puisqu'elle avait perdu son jeune frère. Elle serra la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter et sécha ses larmes. Puis d'une voix tendre et rassurante, elle lui expliqua que tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu, puisqu'Athéna était aux côtés de son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Shina franchissait l'entrée du temple de la Vierge.

- Je comprends que Seika aime à se recueillir ici. On ressent encore cette formidable tranquillité que dégageait Shaka. C'est comme si son cosmos n'avait jamais quitté ce lieu saint. Décidément, le sanctuaire est bien triste depuis la disparition des chevaliers d'or.

La jeune femme avança un pas de plus et découvrit l'impact laissé par le poing d'Aiolia lors de la mort terrestre de Shaka. Un sentiment encore plus profond que la tristesse l'envahit.  
Une larme glissa le long de son masque et tomba au sol … sans un bruit.

- Reprenons nous … il faut que je trouve l'origine de ces bruits.

Non loin des traces du poing, se dressait une magnifique porte faite de bois et ornée d'arabesques dorées.

- Curieux, personne n'a jamais parlé de cette porte. Elle me fait penser à celle du palais de Poséidon.

Shina ouvrit avec peine la porte.

- Une chose est certaine, un simple mortel n'arriverait à l'ouvrir.

Dès le seuil franchit, Shina n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- C'est insensé ! Dire que Shaka cachait cela !

La jeune femme ne savait pas que le plus tragique des combats s'était dérouulé en ce lieu mythique et avait totalement dévasté la végétation. Mais le plus étonnant était que la vie avait repris. Le sol était constellé de fleurs multicolores, l'herbe était si tendre que l'on aurait dit un tapis de mousse. Tout était si calme, si reposant …

Un son cristallin parvint à ses oreilles. Le chevalier se hâta.

- Alors ce serait cela le jardin des arbres de Twin-Sal.

Shina porta sa main au dessus de ses yeux. Gênée par le soleil, elle distinguait à peine les deux arbres jumeaux sous lesquels Shaka était mort.

- Bien que nous soyons en automne, les arbres sont repartis … on dirait un second printemps.

Elle cueillit une magnifique fleur rose pâle de l'arbre, et la posa au sol.  
Les yeux de Shina s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur une lumière dorée qui perçait au loin … Désireuse d'en connaître l'origine, elle pressa le pas en direction de l'étincelle. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pincer.  
Une fois de plus elle n'en revenait pas !

- La nouvelle armure de la vierge !

Devant elle se dressait une statue d'une femme magnifique. Ce n'était plus du tout une femme éplorée priant, mais une personne épanouie, droite et fière, tenant dans ses mains un bouquet d'épis de blé, doré lui aussi.

Les rayons du soleil frôlèrent la statue et celle-ci resplendit de mille feux. C'était comme si des millions de paillettes s'allumaient en même temps. L'armure entière était transformée.  
Le casque était devenu un magnifique diadème décoré d'arabesques argentées et de l'ancienne armure pourtant si belle et si noble, il ne restait plus que l'ornementation frontale. Les jambières couvraient les jambes maintenant. La jupe était toujours aussi belle et sur celle-ci couraient des somptueuses courbes finement ciselées.  
Le masque de la vierge était tout autre, les yeux heureux, un sourire divin …

- Sans doute devrais-je transporter cette merveille dans le temple, plutôt que de la laisser là …

Au moment même où Shina allait ranger l'armure dans l'urne, le tintement recommença.  
Shina réfléchit un instant et la lumière jaillit.

- Je comprends ! Ce son, je l'avais déjà entendu auparavant. Cela s'était déjà produit lorsque l'armure d'Aioros avait regagné le sanctuaire !  
Les armures sont donc toutes présentes maintenant. Mais comment ont-elles pu se reformer ?  
Et surtout pourquoi se reformer sous une nouvelle forme ?

Après un autre instant de réflexion, Shina se ravisa de bouger l'armure.

- Je suppose que toutes les autres armures d'or sont dans leur temple respectif. Shiryu et Hyoga ont apporté celle de leur maître, ainsi que l'armure du Bélier. Il y a quelques jours ce sont les armures du Taureau et des Gémeaux qui ont refait surface. Je suppose que les âmes des défunts chevaliers ont fait revenir leur armure en leur temple maintenant. Quoiqu'il en soit j'aimerais bien en connaître la raison. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de former les prochains chevalier d'or…

Shina quitta le jardin de Twin-Sal, non sans oublier de fermer la porte.  
De retour dans la maison du Lion, elle prévint Marine que toutes les armures d'or résidaient dans leur temple approprié.  
Des pas se rapprochèrent des deux chevaliers d'argents …

- Et bien, dit Hyoga, vous me semblez bien intriguées…

- La totalité des armures d'or est au sanctuaire, répondit Shina d'un ton plus que pensif. Je ne mets pas en doute les capacités de Kiki. Depuis la disparition de son maître, il a continué à s'entraîner seul à Jamir, mais la conception des nouvelles armures et cette réapparition soudaine me font penser à une œuvre divine.

- C'est bien que vous soyez revenus, poursuivit Marine, vous manquiez à la petite Seika qui se sent bien seul en ce moment. Il faut aussi que nous parlions d'un sujet assez important. Depuis votre victoire lors de la première bataille du sanctuaire, c'est le vieux maître qui a pris, avec l'accord de tous les chevaliers restant, la place de son ami Sion. Mais maintenant, depuis la mort de tous les chevaliers d'or, personne ne nous dirige réellement. En cas d'attaque externe, nous serions pratiquement perdus.

Marine regarda Shina et lui demanda :

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- A nous deux, nous devons diriger les chevaliers de bronze restant, mais aussi surveiller constamment les maisons non protégées. Je pense qu'il faudrait un nouveau Pope temporaire.

Shun et Shiryu, qui venaient juste d'arriver, confirmèrent les dires des chevaliers d'argent et de Hyoga.

Marine appela un soldat qui passait près de la tanière du Lion et donna l'ordre de rassembler tous les chevaliers présents au sanctuaire pour le début d'après-midi.

_Grèce, Météores_

Un rayon lumineux vint frapper une pièce métallique située au plus profond d'une grotte.

- Seigneur Apollon, que me vaut votre visite ?

- Je tiens à te féliciter cher maître, on voit que tu ne faillis pas à ta réputation !

- Merci bien. Mais pourrais-je connaître la raison de cette requête ?  
Après tout, ces personnes ont contribué à la disparition d'Hadès. Pourquoi faire revenir ces armures ?

- Et bien, je préssens un danger plus fort, venant de lointaines contrées. De plus, il fallait bien reconstruire un jour ou l'autre ces armures.

La seconde personne stoppa son travail et se retourna face au dieu. La lumière découvrit un vieillard aux traits burinés par le temps, moins majestueux que Zeus, mais il avait toujours cette allure digne d'un grand dieu. En guise de couvre-chef, il portait un bonnet fait en peau de lion. Il tenait dans ses mains une plaque de métal argenté. A terre, on distinguait à peine des dizaines de marteaux, burins, ciseaux et autres pinces.

- Je m'occupe comme je le peux poursuivit le vieil homme. Depuis qu'ils m'ont chassé de là-haut, je crée ce que je veux. J'ai juste eu le temps de finir les armures d'or hier. A votre demande, j'ai modifié l'aspect des armures. De toute ma vie, ces armures sont les plus belles pièces que j'ai effectuées.

Le dieu se dirigea vers le fond de sa caverne, et, à la lueur de sa lanterne, chercha une étagère.  
Un pan de grotte s'entrouvrit… Apollon attendit patiemment quelques minutes, assis et contemplant le matériel possédé par le forgeron.

Lorsque Héphaistos revint, il tenait dans ses mains une bonne cinquantaine de parchemins.  
Il étala l'un d'eux sur la table, et expliqua à Apollon :

- Ce que vous voyez ici, seigneur, c'est la nouvelle armure d'or du Verseau. Les pièces n'ont pas trop changé, juste le matériau.

Le dessin montrait une Statue d'or, tout aussi grande que celle de la Vierge.  
L'armure représentait un jeune homme debout tenant dans ses bras un magnifique vase.  
Cuissardes, genoux et jambières ne faisaient plus qu'une pièce, tout comme la protection des avant-bras et des bras. Du torse et de la jupe, Héphaistos avait une seule pièce, mais quelle pièce ! Aucune parcelle du corps n'était mise à nue. La partie centrale, regroupant le tronc et le thorax descendait jusqu'au bassin. Là aussi, comme sur la plupart des autres armures refaites, apparaissaient de splendides arabesques ciselées. Certaines de ces ornementations avaient une couleur d'un bleu si pur, qu'on aurait dit qu'une partie du ciel s'était incrustée dans l'armure. Les épaulettes du nouveau verseau ressemblaient trait pour trait à celles du surplis : longues et imposantes.

Héphaistos continua son explication :

- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai utilisé de la poussière de soleil pour les reconstruire.  
Le métal utilisé est de l'adamante venant en ajout du gamanium et de l'orichalque, et du métal constituant vos armes.

- Magnifique ! Je ne pouvais t'en demander plus. Je retourne sur l'Olympe, pour voir la suite des événements.

Apollon contempla une dernière fois l'armure du verseau dessinée et disparut en un rayon de lumière.

Héphaistos retourna auprès de sa forge et reprit la conception d'une autre armure, pensif.

- Je me demande à quoi vont servir ces nouvelles armures maintenant ? Apollon semblait secret.

Et du plus haut des monastères, perché sur ces majestueux pitons d'origines inconnues, on entendit raisonner la forge du dieu.

_Sanctuaire, Athènes_

Deux heures s'étaient passées depuis la prise de décision de Shina et Marine.  
Petit à petit, chevaliers, soldats et élèves pénétraient dans le temple d'Athéna. Une fois s'être assurée que les chefs de tous les types de combattants étaient présents, Shina prit la parole.

- Bien, je n'aime pas trop les discours qui traînent en longueur, alors Marine et moi allons faire court. Comme vous le savez tous, les derniers combats ont épargné quelques-uns des chevaliers d'Athéna. De la bataille contre Hadès, seuls sont revenus vivants Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga. Seiya et Athéna sont portés disparus depuis bientôt 4 mois. Quant à Ikki, nul ne sait où il se trouve.

Marine prit la suite de Shina.

- Nous sommes tous heureux du retour des chevaliers divins, seulement depuis la rébellion de Saga, l'ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna est totalement disloqué. Nous devons nous battre pour la sauvegarde de la terre et de la paix, mais sans guide, nous ne sommes rien.

- C'est pour cela que nous vous avons réunis, pour élire un nouveau pope, expliqua Shina

- Nous allons donc procéder à un vote à main levée, mais, avant tout, je vais vous dire la liste des Chevaliers proposés au titre…

Marine commença l'énumération :

- Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun du côté des chevaliers divins. Viennent ensuite Shina et moi-même pour les chevaliers d'argent. Du côté des bronze seul Jabu s'est proposé.

Il y eut un temps de réflexion, puis Shina demanda :

- Que ceux, voulant que Shiryu nous gouverne, lèvent la main.

A cet instant même, la totalité des occupants de la pièce levèrent la main.

- Etonnant ! pensa Shiryu. Hyoga ou même Marine sont tout aussi capable pour tenir ce poste.  
Ichi prit la parole.

- Nous avons choisi Shiryu d'un commun accord depuis bien longtemps. Tout d'abord, c'est le plus sage d'entre-nous. Le sens de la justice est inné chez lui. Sinon comment peut-on expliquer l'apparition de l'épée de Thémis et de la nouvelle armure de la balance aux cinq pics ?

Sho poursuivit :

- De plus, contrairement à Hyoga ou Shun qui sont sentimentaux, Shiryu reste impassible et digne.  
Vous, chevaliers d'argent restant, devez continuer à nous entraîner. Diriger une chevalerie entière n'est pas de votre ressort.

- Nous sommes tous d'accord, c'est donc le chevalier du Dragon qui prendra la place de Sion, déclara Shina.

L'assemblée applaudit Shiryu un bref instant, puis le Dragon prit la parole.

- Vous me touchez beaucoup. J'essaierai de tenir ce rôle aussi bien que mon maître ou Sion l'aurait fait. Par respect envers nos aînés chevaliers, je vous demande de ne pas m'appeler maître ou Grand pope, titre devant être attribué à Aioros, mais juste de m'appeler Shiryu, comme d'habitude. Pour palier au manque de chevaliers gardant les maisons des chevaliers d'or, je ne resterai pas au palais d'Athéna souvent, mais je serai toujours à disposition pour vous soutenir et vous diriger.

Il y eut une seconde salve de brefs applaudissements. Puis Shiryu dit à la foule :

Maintenant, que chacun de vous reprenne ses occupations. Pour ceux défendant les maisons zodiacales, voici leur affectation :  
- Ichi, tu surveilleras le temple du Bélier en l'absence de Kiki.  
- Geki, tu prends la place d'Aldébaran.  
- Jabu, tu es chargé de surveiller la maison des Gémeaux.  
Pour toi Shina, tu resteras devant la maison du Cancer.  
- Marine, je sais que tu veilles sur Seika, tu prendras la place d'Aiolia.  
- Ban et les chevaliers d'acier surveilleront alternativement la maison du Scorpion et celle de la Balance quand je n'y serai pas.  
Shun, tu devras surveiller la maison de la Vierge, seul, et celle du Capricorne avec moi.  
Tu devras aussi, avec Hyoga, surveiller le temple du Sagittaire.  
Quant à moi, je défendrais alternativement le domaine de mon maître et celui de Shura.  
Hyoga, en plus du sagittaire, tu garderas la maison de ton maître.  
June, tu garderas la maison des Poissons.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Shiryu gouvernait le restant des chevaliers. Peu sûr de lui, il s'interrogeait sur les ordres qu'il distribuait, sur ses agissements.  
Pour ce début de matinée, il décida d'aller surveiller le temple de la Balance.  
Sur les lieux, il n'y avait encore aucun chevalier, pourtant, Shiryu ressentit une aura supérieure à la sienne.

- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous, lança Shiryu.

- En voilà des manières, quel ton peu respectueux pour un dieu ! lui répondit la voix.

De la pénombre sortit un homme, d'un certain âge, drapé d'une toge blanche, en de chaussure, il avait une paire de sandales ailées et était coiffé d'un curieux casque, lui aussi ailé, et tenait dans sa main un sceptre représentant deux serpents entrelacés.

- Je suis Hermès, messager des dieux, et accessoirement protecteur des commerçants.

- Hermès … que venez-vous faire ici ?J'espère que vous ne cherchez pas à prendre possession de la Terre, tout comme le firent Poséidon et ensuite Hadès.

- Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour prendre possession de la Terre. De plus, Athéna, la fille de mon maître, est une amie, il est donc hors de question que je la remplace ou que je lui prenne ce qui lui appartient. La raison de ma venue est tout autre : j'arrive d'Orient et le climat à l'Est se fait pesant. Il semblerait que les dieux cananéens et phéniciens cherchent à investir la Grèce. Je ne cherche pas à changer le destin, mais juste à vous aider. Entraîne au maximum ta chevalerie.  
Tu auras besoin aussi d'aide externe. Voici un parchemin où tu trouveras des indices pour te venir en aide et ainsi mieux protéger la Terre de Zeus. Je ne peux t'en dire plus… Sinon d'être prêt dès que possible !

Le dieu s'éclipsa. Shiryu resta muet un bref instant, et ramassa le parchemin au sol.  
Sur celui-ci était mentionné les noms de certaines contrées.

« Madagascar, Argentine, Mexique, Amérique, Mongolie, Jamir »

- Six destinations à visiter en si peu de temps, il ne me reste plus qu'à avertir mes compagnons, pensa Shiryu.

Shiryu retourna à l'ancien emplacement de la statue d'Athéna et contempla les dernières étoiles qui venaient tout juste de s'éteindre.


	4. Chapter 3 : De nouveaux Horizons

**Chapitre 3 : De nouveaux horizons**

Les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient la brume matinale. Shiryu tenait encore à la main les quelques mots que lui avaient laissés Hermès. Il se demanda s'il devait envoyer des chevaliers visiter ces lieux ou alors s'il devait partir seul. En proie à ce dilemme, il fit venir Shun et Hyoga et les interrogea.

- Avant votre réveil, j'ai reçu la visite d'un dieu.

Le visage du fragile Andromède devint blême en une seconde.

- N'aie crainte Shun, c'était une visite pacifique. Hermès est le messager de l'Olympe, il semble que, pour une fois, les dieux veulent nous venir en aide.

Shiryu déplia une fois de plus le parchemin et expliqua à ses frères :

- Nous pouvons y lire le nom de certaines contrées. Madagascar, Argentine, Mexique, Arizona, Mongolie et Jamir. J'ai une vague idée pour Jamir, car nous savons que Kiki garde le temple de ses prédécesseurs mais pour les autres destinations, je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

Hyoga prit la parole :

- Mis à part la Mongolie, je dirais que ces pays sont souvent baignés par le soleil.  
L'Arizona est un état très rocheux, d'ailleurs, il est connu pour ses canyons. Il semblerait que Madagascar soit aussi rocailleux. Quant au Mexique et à l'Argentine, je ne vois pas… Le meilleur moyen de connaître la raison de ce cheminement est de se rendre sur les lieux.

- Ne faudrait-il pas réfléchir avant tout, s'inquiéta Shun. Après tout, ça peut très bien être un piège, destiné à nous éloigner du sanctuaire. Les chevaliers protégeant les maisons sont moins puissants que les chevaliers d'or, et si nous laissons le sanctuaire sans protections le palais d'Athéna a de forte chance d'être saccagé.

- Hyoga, vois-tu une autre alternative, demanda Shiryu., il ne faudrait pas foncer tête baissée.  
Si nous envoyons 6 chevaliers dans chacune de ces contrées, le sanctuaire ne sera presque plus protégé. Cependant, si nous décidons de rester au sanctuaire, nous n'aurons aucune réponse.

Shun fronça les sourcils et d'un ton résolu répondit aux paroles de Shiryu :

- Je vais y aller … seul. Je suis peut-être le plus jeune et le plus émotif de tous les chevaliers mais c'est la meilleure solution. Shiryu, en tant que nouveau Pope, tu dois rester au sanctuaire, ne serait ce que pour assurer la sécurité des maisons de nos frères d'armes, Hyoga qui est plus puissant que moi pourra prendre ma place dans la maison de la Vierge pendant mon absence.

Le Dragon et le Cygne se concertèrent un moment. Puis Shiryu sourit :

- Effectivement, c'est une solution. Voyons ce qu'en pensent Shina et Marine.

Les chevaliers divins se dirigèrent avec hâte vers la maison du Lion, sans avoir oublié de demander à Shina se trouvant dans la maison de Shaka, de les suivre.  
- Pour résumer la situation, expliqua posément Shiryu, Hermès m'a laissé un message sur lequel six destinations apparaissent. Avant son départ, il m'a aussi révélé que je pourrais trouver en ces lieux une aide quelconque. Le problème est que si j'envoie un chevalier « visiter » chacun de ces pays, le sanctuaire ne sera plus protéger.

- Shun n'est pas un peu jeune ? demanda Marine.

- Effectivement, mais il a pris pas mal d'assurance depuis la première bataille contre les chevaliers d'or. Son combat contre Io de Scylla et sa défaite contre Lyumnade l'ont fait beaucoup mûrir. Hyoga et moi pensons qu'il serait capable d'assumer ce rôle. Après tout, sa chaîne est d'une très grande protection. Et avec elle, il a vaincu de nombreux ennemis.

Hyoga se remémora comment était son ami dans sa jeunesse, les années passées au manoir Kido, son départ pour l'île d'Andromède, puis les multiples sacrifices de Shun tout au long des précédents combats. Au moment où il se souvint de la chaleur du Cosmos de Shun dans le temple de la Balance, Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme.

- Oui, notre gentil Shun a bien changé, depuis le temps où nous nous sommes connus, il est devenu un chevalier au courage hors-norme.

Marine et Shina ne purent que confirmer les dernières paroles de Hyoga.

- Nous te faisons tous confiance Shun, à toi d'aller visiter ces pays, fais au plus vite.

- Hermès m'a prévenu que des puissances du Moyen-Orient comptaient nous attaquer d'ici peu. Mène ses recherches au plus vite.

Le jeune Andromède, si triste depuis la disparition d'Athéna, des chevaliers, de Seiya et de son frère, sourit légèrement.

- Merci de votre soutient. Je vais de ce pas préparer mes affaires et mon armure.

- Avant que tu t'en ailles, je te confie le parchemin d'Hermès. Ne le perds pas. Il te sera d'une grande utilité.

Shun prit le rouleau nacré contenant le feuillet et se retira.

- Quel homme courageux pensa Shina.

- Oui, tous les combats que Shun a endurés ont fait de lui un autre homme !. Que les dieux veillent sur lui !

Du haut de l'Olympe, Hermès esquissa un sourire

- N'aie crainte chevalier du Cygne …


	5. Chapter 4 : Le chevalier de l'île rouge

_Avion de la compagnie Kido, le lendemain_

Shun repensait à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies par le passé, et se dit que de toutes, celle-ci était la plus étrange qu'il soit. Il déplia le parchemin pour essayer de comprendre le message.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de points communs se dit-il … Le voyage est encore long, je devrais me reposer.

Il bascula son siège vers l'arrière et s'endormit.

Les heures passèrent. Le chevalier dormait paisiblement sans se soucier de ce qui l'attendait. En Dans ses rêves, il revit le sacrifice de son frère lors de son combat contre Shaka, puis son esprit le guida vers sa lutte contre l'esprit d'Hadès qui l'avait jadis possédé.  
Une main effleura son épaule.

- Monsieur, monsieur Shun … Nous sommes arrivés à destination.

- Je vous remercie dit le chevalier, l'esprit encore ailleurs. Où sommes-nous donc ?

- Nous sommes à Tananarive, capitale de Madagascar, répondit la jeune fille. Bon séjour monsieur.

Shun rougit, remercia le personnel et sortit de l'avion.

- Me voilà seul face à mon destin maintenant…

Il appela un taxi 4x4 et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire à l'hôtel le plus proche.

Tananarive était une cité bien étonnante, elle rappelait à Shun la description que lui avait faite son frère de la ville de Troie.

- C'est immense pensa Shun.

- Notre capitale comporte un million d'habitants, elle est située au centre de douze collines sacrées.  
Tout pousse sur notre île. La côte est arrosée toute l'année par les alizés, le versant ouest est desservi par les fleuves, seul le sud de l'île est aride.

Le taxi s'arrêta dans le centre puis en sortit le chauffeur, qui ouvrit la porte à Shun.  
Il débarrassa ensuite les affaires du coffre et lui indiqua le prix du trajet.

- Voici vos affaires, votre course est facturée à 28000 ariary.  
Shun tendit les billets au chauffeur, le remercia pour ses indications et gagna l'hôtel.

- Me voilà bien avancé pensa le jeune chevalier. Ce chauffeur m'a bien renseigné, mais je ne sais toujours pas où aller, ni quoi chercher.

Il entra dans le hall de l'hôtel et ramassa une documentation sur les tribus locales.  
« Les ethnies de Madagascar sont divisées en plusieurs groupes :  
Centre (sur les « hautes terres »), Est, Nord et Ouest et enfin Sud de l'île .  
6 ethnies différentes peuplent le centre si riche et fertile de l'île : Merina, Betsileo, Sihanaka, Bezanozano, Tanala et Zafimaniry. 6 tribus n'ayant qu'un seul point commun : le refus de rompre avec le passé. Lors de votre visite, vous noterez la présence de nombreux tombaux décorés liant le peuple des vivants et des morts. »

Shun s'arrêta, pensif.

- Une population qui me semble très spirituelle, me semble-t-il … Peut être devrais-je m'y arrêter pour obtenir des indices.

Il tourna le second feuillet et reprit sa lecture.

« L'est de l'île vit dans une quotidienne nonchalance, ici le temps semble s'être arrêté et les 6 ethnies vivent au rythme de la mer et de la nature. »

- 12 tribus déjà, Madagascar a dû subir par le passé de nombreux brassages ethniques. Voyons les autres régions …

« Les tribus du nord et de l'ouest sont empreintes de la visite des marchands arabes, elles n'en gardent pas moins leurs coutumes et traditions ancestrales »

- La partie nord-ouest serait plus marchande et un peu plus civilisée alors ? Qu'en est-il du sud de l'île. ?  
« Le sud de l'île est partagé entre deux ethnies différentes : deux tribus guerrières et les Bara, peuple de pasteurs. Le sud de l'île est composé essentiellement de régions montagneuses et de bush. Les conditions de vies sont donc plus précaires que pour le centre et l'est de l'île. »

Shun ne s'attarda pas sur les autres paragraphes narrant l'histoire de l'île. Ereinté par son voyage, il ne tarda donc pas à sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il espérait salvateur.

La nuit de Shun fut agitée. Il revit encore son frère luttant contre Hadès, puis Seiya dans les bras d'Athéna. Puis, tout se brouilla, et le chevalier entama un second rêve, plus calme.  
Il se voyait dans une étrange vallée rocailleuse, marchant vers dieu sait quoi. A ses côtés, se tenait une personne drapée dans une toge blanche, un sceptre ailé à la main. Il voulut demander à cet être qui il était, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne sortit rien de sa bouche. L'homme à la toge, désigna à Shun les profondeurs d'une vallée puis s'avança dans une brume au travers de laquelle perçaient des rayons de Lune bleu pâle. Le chevalier tenta de le rattraper, de l'appeler, mais ne sortait de sa bouche… Puis Shun tomba dans un abîme … tout au long de sa chute, il revoyait ses anciens ennemis, son double Andromède noir, les chevaliers d'argent, Aphrodite, Mime… Il vit aussi ses amis et frères. Il tenta de leur demander la raison de leur chute, mais rien. Soudain, il entendit un effroyable bruit sourd…

Transpirant, Shun sursauta et s'assit dans son lit.

- Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Le bruit sourd reprit.

- Je comprends, pensa Shun, ce bruit doit être des frappements contre ma porte …

- Votre petit déjeuner Monsieur annonça une voix cristalline.

Shun s'habilla en hâte, tout en repensant à ses cauchemars, puis ouvrit la porte.  
La jeune serveuse déposa le plateau de Shun, rougit un bref instant, et d'un ton plus timide :

- Bonne journée, monsieur.

- Merci, vous de même.

Reprenant ses esprits, il prépara ses bagages et vérifia son armure.  
Puis après un bref repas, Shun sortit de sa chambre et alla se renseigner à l'accueil de l'hôtel sur les différents endroits reculés de Madagascar.

L'hôtelier s'exprima dans un anglais très propre et courtois.

- Comme lieu reculé, il y a forêt de Tsingys à l'ouest de l'île mais néanmoins très dangereux.  
Endroit très peu accessible pour jeune personne comme vous, Monsieur

- Je vous remercie, répondit poliment le chevalier, je ferai attention.

Shun paya l'hôtelier et, bagages sous le bras et armure sur le dos, appela un taxi 4x4 pour le mener à l'aéroport le plus proche.  
Après un échange monétaire des plus rapides, Shun reprit l'avion pour la forêt minérale des Tsingys.  
Arrivé à bon port, il se renseigna sur les différents sentiers et itinéraires existants pour accéder aux Tsingys puis prit un taxi pour se rapprocher de l'orée de la forêt rocheuse.

- Quel paysage étrange et cauchemardesque ! Pas l'ombre de végétation. Ce paysage est encore plus désertique que celui de la Grèce et me fait penser bizarrement à l'île d'Andromède.

Au bout d'une demi-journée de recherches , la fatigue se fit ressentir. Et Shun était toujours bredouille, pas le moindre indice, personne à questionner

- Rien toujours rien , se dit-il.

Pour se reposer, il s'assit sur un rocher quand soudain une voix adolescente lui cria.

- Attention la roche se détache !

Shun n'eut pas même le temps de s'accrocher à l'un de ces pitons rocheux… il revit en une fraction de seconde les images de son rêve passé puis tout à coup : plus rien, tout était devenu noir et muet.

- Serait-ce cela la mort ?

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans le monde des ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Shun était alité, dans une maison inconnue.

- Ah, bien alors mon heure n'est pas encore arrivée !

Il examina l'étrange masure dans laquelle, semble-t-il (avait passé un bon moment. Cette maison, on dirait la copie conforme de mon habitation sur l'île d'Andromède !  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce dans la maisonnette, un lit, adossé contre un mur, au dessus duquel était placée une petite fenêtre. Sur le côté adjacent se trouvait une ancienne cuisinière datant du début du siècle, ainsi qu'un petit lavabo.

Les vêtements que Shun portait lors de sa visite aux Tsingys étaient pliés et rangés sur une chaise apparemment rempaillée. Non loin du lit, se trouvait l'urne de l'armure d'Andromède.

- Tout est là … il ne manque plus que June.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un jeune malgache entra.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé, vous avez eu de la chance. Un peu plus, et c'est de votre tombe dont je m'occupais

- Suis-je toujours à Madagascar ? lui demanda Shun, interloqué.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'adolescent, vous vous trouvez non loin de la forêt de Tsingys qui vous a bien mis en péril …

- Que m'est il arrivé ? J'ai senti la roche basculer puis plus rien …

- Et bien, vous avez fait une belle chute, 10 mètres au plus. Je vous avais pourtant averti, mais trop tard. Lorsque je vous ai retrouvé au sol, vous étiez couvert de blessures. Dans la chute, vous avez entraîné votre urne. Je n'ai retrouvé que ces quelques vêtements. Votre étoile est toujours présente. C'est un peu grâce à elle si je vous parle maintenant. Je m'appelle Ky et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Shun. Tu vis seul ici ?

Shun dévisagea le malgache un instant. D'aspect féminin, le jeune homme avait des yeux couleur ébène qui reflétait sa joie de vivre. Sa peau était aussi colorée que celle des Africains. Comme tous les peuples d'origines africaines, il avait très peu de cheveux, néanmoins Shun remarque que ses cheveux étaient crépu. Le jeune homme avait très peu d'habit. Il portait sur lui un pantalon blanc rapiécé qui avait du bien lui servir mais pas de chemise.

- Oui, depuis que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de montagne, je suis seul.

- Encore un orphelin, pensa Shun.

- Que venais-tu chercher dans ce lieu si inhospitalier Shun ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien pour te dire vrai. Peut être une personne, un parchemin ou un objet.

Ky tendit la main pour l'aider à se mouvoir. Au contact du jeune homme, Shun frissonna.

- J'ai déjà ressenti cette chaleur, ce cosmos se dit-il, mais où ?  
- Vos jambes et vos bras étaient dans un sale état expliqua le jeune homme. J'espère qu'avec mes soins vous irez mieux !

- Je te remercie Ky ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi m'as tu aidé ?

Le jeune malgache raconta son histoire.

- Je fais partie de la tribu des Sihanaka. Il y a bien longtemps, alors que je vivais sur les « hautes-terres » de l'île, mon grand-père me narrait souvent les histoires sur les héros et les légendes.  
Peut être a-t-il ressentit quelque chose chez moi de spécial et énigmatique, il m'expliqua que je deviendrai moi aussi un brave, que quelqu'un viendra à ma rencontre et que je devrai le sauver. Et ce quelqu'un serait moi ?

Shun sourit.

- Veux-tu m'accompagner dans ma quête Ky ? Je ne sais pas ce que nous cherchons exactement, mais nous trouverons certainement des réponses. J'ai remarqué qu'il se dégageait de toi une étonnante aura. Viens avec moi, peut-être trouveras-tu ta vraie destinée ?

Shun essaya de faire un tour de pièce mais une douleur lancinante le contraignit à s'asseoir

- Nous partirons dès que tu seras remis sur pied, je serai ton aide… Chevalier Andromède.

Une semaine se passa, Les blessures de Shun s'étaient complètement cicatrisées. Le chevalier marchait sans soutient à présent et escaladait même quelques roches alentours.

Voyant qu'il pouvait reprendre sa route il questionna le jeune Ky qui l'assistait toujours.

- Alors Ky, es-tu toujours d'accord pour me suivre ?

- Plus que tout, lança le malgache d'un ton enjoué. Je veux vivre en héros maintenant, suivre mon étoile.

- Alors, dans ce cas, nous pouvons partir !

Shun ramassa son urne, la mit sur son dos. Ky, de son côté, s'assura qu'il avait pris quelques vêtements et médicaments de premiers soins, puis le duo partit en direction de l'aéroport.

- Tu n'es pas triste de quitter ton pays ? s'inquiéta Shun.

- Je pars en laissant derrière moi mon passé, mais j'ai trouvé un ami en toi, et un nouvel avenir.

- Je suis moi aussi orphelin. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, c'est mon frère qui s'est occupé de moi. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec moi, j'essaie d'être fort et courageux comme il me l'a si souvent demandé.

- Alors nous sommes deux.

- Nous sommes plus que deux. Au moins une bonne dizaine, orphelins d'un même père mais de mères différentes. Notre destinée est la plus triste qu'il soit, mais nous aimons par dessus tout la vie et l'amour. Mes autres frères et moi, sommes nés pour défendre la Terre et notre déesse … Athéna

- Alors je veux devenir comme vous, nous sommes pareils, tous orphelins.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur route sur les longs sentiers rocailleux de Madagascar et arrivèrent en vue de Bemaraha. Après une halte rafraîchissante, Shun ressortit le manuscrit d'Hermès.

- Comme tu le vois Madagascar était ma première destination. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi (ou ?) autre chose que je devais chercher, quoiqu'il en soit, ma chute m'a retenu plus longtemps que prévu. Ma prochaine destination est le Mexique et ses temples anciens.

- Le Mexique ! Ca fait bien loin et j'ai bien peu d'argent, s'inquiéta Ky.

- Pour ce qui est du voyage intercontinental, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, le voyage est financé par la fondation Kido.

- Ah … bon ? !

Le duo se rapprocha d'une petite cabine téléphonique, Shun demanda à Ky de l'attendre patiemment à l'extérieur.

- Je serai bref, lui dit-il, je préviens mes amis que je continue le parcours avec toi.

Shun entra dans la cabine et composa le numéro de téléphone du manoir Kido.  
A l'autre bout du fil, au Japon, Tatsumi lui répondit.

- Allô, ici Shun !

- Oui, c'est Tatsumi ! Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Et bien pas grand chose à vrai dire ! Sinon que lors de mes recherches j'ai eu un accident de montagne. C'est un jeune malgache prénommé Ky, qui est venu à mon secours, un orphelin, comme nous autres chevaliers. J'ai remarqué chez lui un impressionnant cosmos, presque équivalent à celui d'un chevalier d'or. J'ai décidé de continuer mon parcours avec lui, cela ne pose pas de problèmes ?

- La fondation a assez d'argent pour financer des trajets intercontinentaux pour un groupe de 10 personnes, donc pas de problèmes. Que comptes-tu faire à présent Shun ?

- Je suppose que le but de mon arrêt à Madagascar était Ky. De toute manière, je suis resté trop longtemps sur l'île, je poursuis donc mon chemin au Mexique. Dès que tu le pourras, préviens Shiryu et mes amis au Sanctuaire.

- Sans problème, fais attention à toi.

Tatsumi raccrocha et repensa au jeune Shun, si peureux, qui avait bien changé depuis.  
De son côté, le chevalier sortit de la cabine et fit un bref résumé de sa conversation téléphonique à son protégé.

- Bien ! S'il n'y a aucun problème, alors en avant pour le Mexique, lança Ky d'un ton plus que motivé.

- Ce jeune homme est vraiment étonnant songea Shun, lui qui me paraissait si triste, maintenant, le voilà heureux aux anges !

Le duo s'empressa de monter dans le premier taxi venu et commanda au chauffeur de se rendre à l'aéroport de Tananarive, où l'avion de la compagnie attendait les attendait !

A l'aéroport le capitaine de bord s'approcha du chevalier et le questionna :

- Bonjour Monsieur, votre séjour s'est bien passé.

- Tant bien que mal … Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas, voici Ky, un jeune orphelin malgache. Dorénavant, il voyagera avec moi.

- Bien monsieur, où devons nous nous rendre à présent ?

- Au Mexique, où plus exactement, là où se trouvent les ruines des temples aztèques et mayas.

- Vous avez déjà réfléchi à l'endroit exact ! Il y a quelques sites célèbres là-bas.

- Je verrai cela sur place, répondit Shun d'un ton assuré.

Les 3 personnes embarquèrent.

Le voyage se passa sans incident aucun. Le jeune Ky posa moult questions à Shun : dans quel pays était-il né, ses aventures, ses connaissances, de sorte que la première moitié du voyage se déroula très vite.  
Les deux voyageurs dormirent pendant toute la seconde partie du voyage.


End file.
